russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation
This is List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation IBC-13 Programs 'IBC-13' *''A Night of Music'' - The network's late night teen variety show *''Biyaheng Langit'' - Travel Show *''Cooltura'' - The eduational and informative show. *''DMZ-TV'' - The dance variety show simulcast on radio thru iDMZ *''Express Balita'' - News Team 13's afternoon news program. *''Express Balita: Weekend Edition'' - News Team 13's weekend newscast. *''Fil-Chi'' - The lifestyle show. *''Good Take'' - The half-hour magazine program. *''Hapi Kung Healthy'' - The sitcom/magazine program. *''IBC Headliners'' - The network's hourly news update. *''Kassanga Mo Ang Langit'' - The public service program. *''Last Fool Show'' - The comedy talk show. *''Magandang Umaga Ba?'' - The network's one-and-a-half hour morning show. *''PBA Moments'' - The sports documentary show. *''Pulsong Pinoy'' - The news documentary show. *''Ronda Trese'' - News Team 13's late-night news program. *''Tukaan'' - The sports cockfight show. *''Y2K: Yes2Kids'' - TThe children show. 'Religious' *''El Shaddai'' - Religious Program *''Family TV Mass'' - Gospel Program *''Great Day to Live with Greg Durante'' - Gospel Show *''Jesus Miracle Crusade'' - Gospel Show *''Kerygma TV'' - Religious Show *''Oras Ng Katotohanan'' - Religious Program *''Pasugo: Ang Tinig ng Iglesia ni Cristo'' - Religious Show *''Power & Mercy'' - Gospel Show *''Powerline with Pastor Apollo C. Quiboloy'' - Religious Show *''The Gospel of the Kingdom'' - Preaching Show *''The Message'' - Bible TV Show 'From Viva-TV' *''Bagets: Just Got Lucky'' - The youth-oriented TV series. *''Barbie'' - The teen animated series. *''Bratz'' - The teen animation. *''Celebrity Real Life Stories'' - The showbiz-oriented series. *''CHB: Celebrity Home Business'' - The monday night showbiz-oriented show. *''Daily Top 5'' - The entertainemnt news program. *''Dear Heart'' - The monday night drama anthology series. *''Flames'' - The wednesday night drama anthology series. *''Goin’ Bayabas'' - The sketch comedy show. *''Iskul Bukol'' - The comedy TV series. *''Kagat ng Dilim'' - The horror-epic series. *''May Bukas Pa'' - The first-ever teleserye. *''NBA on Viva-TV'' - Free TV coverage *''Now Showing'' - The tuesday night movie. *''PBA on Viva-TV'' - Free TV coverage *''P-POP Star Hunt'' - The reality competinion show aout P-POP stars. *''Popstar Diaries'' - Featuring the day in the life of Sarah Geronimo. *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' - The teen animated series. *''Sinemaks'' - The sunday night movie. *''Spotlight TV'' - The motoring show. *''Stop, Talk and Listen'' - The saturday showbiz-oriented talk show. *''Thursday Night of the Movies'' - The thursday night movie. *''Trollz'' - Teen Animation *''Viva Concerts'' - The concert special. *''Viva Main Event'' - The top-rated boxing show. *''Viva Premiere Night'' - The saturday night movie. *''Viva Proudly Presents'' - The monday night movie. *''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' - The sunday night game show. *''Winx Club'' - The teen animation series. *''Wow!'' - The 30-minute gag show. 'Animation' *''Sabrina's Secret Life'' - Teen Animation Series *''Strawberry Shortcake'' - Teen Animated Series Previously air show 'IBC News and Public Affairs' 'Newscast' *Balita sa IBC (1986-1989) *Balita sa IBC Huling Ulat (1987-1989) *Balita sa Tanghali (1987-1989) *Bantay Balita (1989-1992) *CNN News Update (1991-1992) *CTN Midnite (1997-1998) *Eight o'Clock Newsbreak (1990-1996) *Eleven O'Clock News (1990-1992) *Headline 13 (1989-1990, 1997-1998) *IBC Balita Ngayon (1998-2000) *IBC News Tonight (2002-2011) *IBC News 5 O'Clock/5:30 Report (1992-1994) *IBC Newsbreak (1992-1994) *IBC TV X-Press (1994-1997) *Inter-Island 13 News (1961-1975) *International News Report (1992-1993) *Islands Local News (1992) *Islands Newsbreak (1991-1992) *Mid-day Report (1975-1987) *Midnight Report (1961-1975) *Newsday on 13 (1978-1986) *Newsday on 13 Late Night Edition (1978-1987) *Newsworld at 13 (1975-1978) *Newsworld at 13 Late Night Report (1975-1979) *News 13 (1961-1975) *News and Views with Abby Cruz (2009-2010) *PSE Live: The Stock Market Today (1996-1997) *The Eleven O'Clock News (1992-1995) 'Public Affairs' *Agring Agri (1991-1992) *FVR Up Close (1997-1998) *Hotline sa 13 (1990-1992) *Hanep Buhay (1992-1995) *Morning Brew (1990-1992) *Mag Agri Tayo (1990-1991) *Public Forum (1987-1990) 'Public Service' *Mahal (1975-1997) 'Drama shows' *Alagad (1991-1993) *Dear Heart (1998-1999) *Dear Teacher (1990-1992) *IBC Love Stories (1992-1995) *Kapag May Katiwanan Ipaglaban Mo! (1989-1992) *May Bukas Pa (1999-2000) *Ulat ang Batang Gubat (1990-1991) *Viva Love Stories (1988-1989) 'Comedy show' *13 14 15 (1989-1990) *Ang Manok Ni San Pedro (1977-1981) *Bistek's (1991-1992) *Chicks to Chicks (1980-1986) *CUTE (Call Us Two Entertainment) (1977-1980) *OK Tol! (1989-1990) *Sic O'Clock News (1987-1990) *Takeshi Castle (1990-1992) *TVJ Television Jesters (1991-1992) 'Showbiz Talk shows' *Celeberity DAT Com (2002-2003) *Sine Silip (1991-1992) 'Variety & Musical shows' *Alas Dose sa 13 (1999-2000) *Apat Na Sikat (1975-1981) *Awitawanan (1991-1992) *Chowtime Na! (2004-2006) *Dance Tonight (1986-1988) *Lunch Break (2001-2004) *The Sharon Cuneta Show (1986-1988) 'Children shows' *Ang Galing Mo Bata (1992-1994) *Kiddie Aside (1992) *Smart Cookies (1993-1994) *TeleVision (1992-1993) See also *Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation